


Advantage

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tacos, hair fetish, kiss, lol jk, parks, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Heath uses Kyousuke's lengthy hair to his advantage.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to drop this mess here xD
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> As always,my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd, so please excuse any major errors. ♡

-

-

-

"Hey, you done training yet?"  
  
Kyousuke looked up from his bent over position.   
  
"I'm on my last lap."   
  
"Then get it done and walk with me!" Heath called from the other side of the track.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Don't feel like going alone." He pulled up his shoulders.   
  
"Okay." Kyousuke gave him a thumbs up.   
  
He finished in under a minute, grabbing his bag and towel to make his way to the parking lot. He found Heath already waiting, waving as he neared his bike.  
  
"You coming or what?"  
  
"Yeah." Kyousuke dropped his bag on the bike.   
  
"Then come." Heath motioned for him to follow.   
  
"Where are we going?" He spins his water bottle in his hand.   
  
"Just the park. I'm craving some of the tacos the old man sells there."  
  
"Should you even be eating it?" Kyousuke eyed him.   
  
"We both know the answer." He laughed.   
  
"Of course." The taller agreed.   
  
They talk about their upcoming events on the way and then about what their plans were for the upcoming summer vacation. Heath made Kyousuke swear they'd go to the new extreme water park as soon as school and club activities were finished. He couldn't say no and happily complied, promising that he'll accompany Heath to it.    
  
"Good. Now do you want something?"   
  
"I'll have what you're having."  
  
"Really?  With your diet?"  
  
"You can just help me work it off later." Kyousuke murmured with a small grin ghosting over his lips.   
  
Heath ran his tongue over his bottom lip to wet it, "Whatever you say man."  
  
He orders two spicy chicken tacos with extra cheese and large strawberry shake with it. He can barely wait for it and digs in as soon as he handed Kyousuke's taco over. The other laughed at him before enjoying his own cheat meal.   
  
"Ah. Heaven." Heath groaned at his last bite.   
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."   
  
Heath threw him a quick glare but he couldn't help but give him a smile. Kyousuke shook his head, throwing their paper plates away and settling back down onto the grass in front of the small bench Heath lounged on. Heath rubbed his stomach, fully satisfied as he slurped on his milkshake.   
  
"Want a sip?"  
  
"Hm."   
  
Kyousuke took the offered cup, leaning his head back against Heath's knees.   
  
"Why am I feeling tired?"  
  
"Good food does that." Heath joked.   
  
"I suppose so." Kyousuke chuckled.   
  
A small pause.   
  
"Your hair is getting long." He tugs Kyousuke's pony sprawled over his lap.   
  
"So is yours." He flicks the fringe falling over Heath's eyes.   
  
"Mine can't be tied so it's still short. Yours on the other hand." Heath sighed.   
  
"Then what, want me to cut it?"   
  
"No. Don't be an idiot."  
  
"You were complaining." Kyousuke frowns.   
  
"No, I was complementing."  
  
He flicks Kyousuke's shoulder so he'd move, slinding down to sit behind him on the grass.   
  
"Complementing?"   
  
"Yeah, I like it. It's nice."  
  
"Nice?" Kyousuke countered.   
  
"Well, yeah." Heath laughed.   
  
He found himself reaching up to touch the snowy locks again, twisting his fingers into the strands.   
  
"I think it could be used to my advantage." Heath tugs experimentally   
  
"How so?" Kyousuke hums.   
  
He yanks it, Kyousuke falling back against his chest, his head resting on Heath's shoulder. Kyousuke wants to curse at him but the way the brunette tilts his head up to brush their noses together stops him.   
  
"Because I can do this."  
  
Heath kisses him.

-

-

-

 


End file.
